The invention relates to structural components formed from magnesium and including appearance features overmolded thereto, and to a method for manufacturing these structural components.
It is well-known in the art to provide structural components or running boards for assisting individuals in either entering and exiting or accessing motor vehicles having a high ground clearance. These running boards may include at least one mounting bracket for mounting a step or platform alongside the motor vehicle. Various appearance features, such as covers, step mats, end caps, shields, and the like, are formed as separate elements that are secured to the mounting bracket and/or the step or platform. Each of these appearance features typically requires individual attachment to the mounting bracket or platform, takes up valuable packaging space, and limits styling flexibility.